Prince of the forest
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Before anime. What if while camping with the Dursley's Harry warned off into a forest not knowing which forest it is or that his magic was working with the forest's magic to bring him a father-No Yaoi and not sure on rating for this fic depends on you.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money or have any rights to either Harry Potter or Princess Mononoke.**

**Prince of the forest**

Harry Potter of four years old sat up a tree within the forest that his relatives were camping in not far away.

Harry watched as wolves, giant pigs with tusks, deer and birds went about their business without a care in the world.

Harry sighed and was about to get down from the tree only to find himself face to face with what appeared to be a little creature that shook its head as if trying to talk to him.

"Hello," Harry said softly, not realizing that all the animals around him and paused in their actions to watch him "I'm called Harry, what's your name?"

Harry watched as the strange little creature didn't speak but shook his head in a different pattern then before. Harry soon worked out that this was the creature's way of talking.

"You don't have a name?" Harry asked then frowned as the little creature's rattling from his head became more then sounds but turned into words.

"Mother nature does not name us," the little creature said in a female voice "Mother nature says we are one yet not one."

Harry had to resist hugging the female (or so he thought) little creature as it titled its head to one side cutely.

"You have to have a name," Harry said, not noticing that the voices of the animals, Mother Nature and the Gods of the forest were becoming clearer the longer he was in the forest.

"Why?" the female little creature asked.

Harry had to think about that for a while "Because that's the way things are, how are people going to get your attention or anything if you don't have a name?"

Mother nature has her ways," the little creature said "Through the Spirit of this forest..."

Harry leaned forward "Yes? The Spirit of the forest says?"

The small creature didn't answer right away, it closed its eyes (I know it doesn't have holes but hey what am I to do?) and listened to the wind and animals.

Harry watched with wide eyes as he felt something in the wind gently stroke his check, the animals within the forest calls had turned into words and there was a presence of some sort that just seemed to _call_ to Harry as if it was welcoming him home after being away for a long time.

Harry snapped back to reality when the female creature spoke.

"I can do better than that," the little creature said as she made a 'follow me' motion with her hand as she started to walk away.

Harry climbed down the tree and meets the little creature on the forest floor. Looking around Harry noticed that there were thousands of animals and little creatures like his new little friend.

"What...Who...," Harry said as he looked at the creatures in the trees which seemed to be the same type of creature as his friend was all around him. Harry stumbled on his words as he didn't want to insult his new friend.

"We are called kodomas, we are spirits of the forest," she said as she walked forward, Harry following closely behind her.

Harry and the female kodomas walked towards the nearby river, Harry noticed that there was a single island with a single plant on it. Harry then looked around him only to notice that there was animals that he had been told about in school that they was to scared of humans to come close but yet here they was with other animals and these kodomas.

The forest seemed to become healthier as Harry looked around, the grass seemed greener and the trees leaves seemed thicker and fuller. The animals seemed to be calling out to him and Harry swore he could hear the animals speaking, saying 'welcome home prince' and 'we promise to let nothing hurt you again'.

"Are they actually speaking?" Harry asked the kodomas as they came to the edge of the river.

+They are young one+

Harry looked up from his friend in shock to find warm yellow eyes smiling at him. Harry took one step backwards, this creature looked like a male deer but seemed to have a thick fur coat, weird hooves, and a face that was like a sunburnt humans in some way. The antlers was huge, Harry wondered how he got past trees with antlers like his.

"W-w-who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

The strange deer smiled +I am the Spirit of the Forest my child+

"The one my friend was talking about?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

+Correct+ the Spirit of the Forest said +would you like to come with me? I have a few things I would like to tell you+

Looking back in the direction he came from Harry decided to follow this strange Spirit of the Forest, after all what did he have back with the humans? The Dursleys? Making up his mind Harry walked towards the Spirit of the forest whose smile got wider.

The Spirit of the Forest smiled +welcome home my son+

*****With the Dursley's*****

"Vernon dear have you seen it?" Petunia asked as she placed the last bit of their luggage into the car.

"No and as his not here then he can stay lost," Vernon said as they got into the car and drove off as Petunia tried to calm her son down as he threw a tantrum about all his missed shows.

It only the Dursleys had looked back they would have spotted an odd male deer and with a green eyed buck with a lightning shaped scar just above one of its eyes.

**The End!**

**What do you think then? **

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
